1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing an object to be processed by irradiating a surface thereof with laser light.
2. Related Background Art
Irradiating a surface of an object enables laser processing of the object surface corresponding to the part irradiated with the laser light. As such a laser processing apparatus, laser markers described in Nonpatent Document 1 have been known, for example.    [Nonpatent Document 1] Catalog of LP-V series products by SUNX Limited, No. CJ-LPV10-I-10, November, 2005.